This invention relates to a method for acquiring information about any given area while a person is traveling within the area and to a system for implementing the method.
With the diffusion of information retrieval equipment such as microcomputers and the rapid extension of services of providing information via the Internet, it has been attempted to improve map information retrieval display systems.
For example, electronic dictionaries of map information developed for use in information retrieval equipment, and servers connected to the Internet and used to provide map information have been made serviceable.
Such a map information retrieval display system is utilized in a way of retrieving map data on a desired area from a database by inputting land marks including an address and a facility name, and displaying the map data on a display unit or printing the data.
When a person visits a certain area for delivering goods or on business, for example, information on the area is utilized according to the method of retrieving the information from the database, displaying and printing the data for confirming purposes.
However, the current demand is for the map information retrieval display system to be utilized more effectively.
The present invention is intended to extensively utilize the map information retrieval display system above.
In other words, a first object of the invention is to provide a method of providing regional information on any given area that can simply be utilized by a person who is traveling within the area.
A second object of the invention is to provide a system for implementing the method of providing the regional information.
In order to accomplish the first object above, a regional information providing method according to a first invention comprises the steps of: retrieving and obtaining regional information on a desired area from a database stored with the regional information, using information retrieval equipment; transmitting the regional information on the desired area thus obtained to an electronic mail server together with the electronic mail address of a portable information terminal unit to be carried into the area as well as preserving the regional information therein; and making the portable information terminal unit carried into the desired area receive the regional information preserved in the electronic mail server and also display regional information images on the display unit of the portable information terminal unit.
The regional information providing method according to the first invention is intended to obtain regional information such as a map of an area as a destination to which a person is going on business trip or the like and transport facilities therein before starting off, using the information retrieval equipment such as a microcomputer by retrieving the database stored with the regional information.
Further, the regional information thus obtained or ID indicating an area where the regional information has been registered when the regional information is obtained from a regional information database site via the Internet is transmitted to the portable information terminal unit carried into the destination area by designating the electronic mail address of the portable information terminal unit.
The regional information or the ID indicative of the registered area above transmitted from the electronic mail is preserved in the mail server of the electronic mail site via the Internet together with the electronic mail address of the portable information terminal unit as the transmitting destination.
Then the person who has started out on business trip or the like into the destination area with the portable information terminal unit carried therewith locally gains access to the electronic mail site from the portable information terminal unit via a mobile communication network whereby to obtain the regional information preserved beforehand so as to display the regional information images on the display unit of the portable information terminal unit.
As set forth above, according to the first invention, any person traveling within the desired area is able to obtain regional information such as the map of the area and transport facilities therein, and display the regional information images, using PDA carried therewith and a portable telephone having an electronic mailing function. Consequently, the person is allowed to travel while checking the regional information such as the map of the area, whereby traveling in any unfamiliar area is extremely facilitated.
In order to accomplish the first object above, a regional information providing method according to a second invention in addition to the first invention is characterized by the inclusion of map information in the regional information.
As map images in the area where the portable information terminal unit is carried in are displayed on the display unit of the portable information terminal unit under the regional information providing method according to the second invention, the geography of an unfamiliar area can readily be grasped, whereby traveling in that area is extremely facilitated.
In order to accomplish the first object above, a regional information providing method according to a third invention in addition to the first invention is such that the database stored with the regional information is connected via the Internet to the information retrieval equipment.
Under the regional information providing method according to the third invention, a database server of the site connected via the Internet to the information retrieval equipment has the database stored with the regional information, so that the information retrieval is carried out via the Internet.
In order to accomplish the first object above, a regional information providing method according to a fourth invention in addition to the first invention is characterized in that the portable information terminal unit is a portable telephone having the electronic mailing function.
Under the regional information providing method according to the fourth invention, the diffusion of portable telephones in recent years makes it possible to readily obtain regional information within the traveling area, thus facilitating traveling in any unfamiliar area.
In order to accomplish the second object above, a regional information providing system according to a fifth invention comprises: a database stored with regional information; information retrieval equipment having a function of retrieving and obtaining regional information on a desired area from the database and an electronic mailing function; an electronic mail server for preserving regional information on the desired area transmitted from the information retrieval equipment by electronic mail together with the electronic mail address of a transmitting destination; and a portable information terminal unit which has the electronic mail address, receives the regional information preserved in the electronic mail server and displays regional information images on its display unit, the portable information terminal unit being carried into the desired area.
The regional information providing system according to the fifth invention is intended to retrieve and obtain regional information such as a map of an area as a destination to which a person is setting off on a trip and transport facilities therein, using the information retrieval equipment such as a microcomputer by retrieving the database stored with the regional information.
Further, the regional information thus obtained or ID indicating an area where the regional information has been registered when the regional information is obtained from a regional information database site via the Internet is transmitted to the portable information terminal unit carried into the destination area, using the electronic mailing function the information retrieval equipment is provided with by designating the electronic mail address of the portable information terminal unit.
The regional information or the ID indicative of the registered area above transmitted from the electronic mail is preserved in the mail server via the Internet together with the electronic mail address of the portable information terminal unit as the transmitting destination.
Then the person who has started out on business trip or the like into the destination area with the portable information terminal unit carried therewith locally gains access to the electronic mail site from the portable information terminal unit via a mobile communication network whereby to obtain the regional information preserved beforehand so as to display the regional information images on the display unit of the portable information terminal unit.
As set forth above, according to the fifth invention, any person traveling within the desired area is able to obtain regional information such as the map of the area and transport facilities therein, and display the regional information images, using PDA carried therewith and a portable telephone having the electronic mailing function. Consequently, the person is allowed to travel while checking the regional information such as the map of the area, whereby traveling in any unfamiliar area is extremely facilitated.
In order to accomplish the second object above, a regional information providing system according to a sixth invention in addition to the fifth invention is characterized in that the map information accumulated in the database is included in the regional information.
As map images in the area where the portable information terminal unit is carried in are displayed on the display unit of the portable information terminal unit under the regional information providing system according to the sixth invention, the geography of an unfamiliar area can readily be grasped, whereby traveling in that area is extremely facilitated.
In order to accomplish the second object above, a regional information providing system according to a seventh invention in addition to the fifth invention is characterized in that a regional information database site connected via the Internet to the information retrieval equipment is provided with the database stored with the regional information.
As the information retrieval equipment is connected via the Internet to the regional information database site under the regional information providing system according to the seventh invention, the information retrieval equipment is capable of obtaining regional information on the desired area by retrieving the database.
In order to accomplish the second object above, a regional information providing system according to a eighth invention in addition to the fifth invention is characterized in that the portable information terminal unit is a portable telephone having the electronic mailing function.
Under the regional information providing system according to the eighth invention, the diffusion of portable telephones in recent years makes it possible to readily obtain regional information within the desired area, thus facilitating traveling in any unfamiliar area.